


Жажда приключений

by a_lassombra



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Серегил хочет опробовать новые игрушки с Алеком. Алек не разделяет его энтузиазма и очень смущается.





	Жажда приключений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sense of Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998336) by [SubtextEquals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals). 



Алек и Серегил вернулись в Римини на несколько месяцев, и дух Серегила постепенно возвращался, как бы болезненно это не было, напоминая о Нисандере и других потерях. Тем не менее, это не притупляло его жажды приключений, которая зашла дальше, чем ожидал Алек. 

Алек даже не хотел знать, где Серегил добыл вещицы, лежавшие сейчас на столе. Он не хотел знать, что тот планирует с ними делать или что он может с ними сделать — хотя, деревянный фаллос говорил сам за себя. Он просто хотел вернуться к оттачиванию навыков вскрытия замков. К сожалению, Серегил ухмылялся, глядя на него. 

— Ты покраснел, тали? 

Алек почувствовал, как его щеки от вопроса запылали еще больше, и оторвал взгляд от представившегося ассортимента секс-игрушек. 

— Для чего они здесь? 

Он тут же пожалел о своем вопросе, когда увидел, как глаза Серегила загорелись, а ухмылка стала еще чувственней. 

— Чтобы использовать их, — ответил Серегил. — На тебе. 

Взгляд Алека метнуося к нитке бус. 

— … Как? 

Глаза Серегила последовали за взглядом Алека. 

— Ну, это, — он подхватил бусы, — войдет тебе в зад и… 

— Нет. 

Серегил улыбнулся на это. 

— Алек… 

— Нет. — Алек сделал глубокий вдох. — Слушай, если ты хочешь… если на нужно… — он проглотил океан опасений, который грозился сорваться с языка. — Мы можем… использовать это, — он заставил себя взять в руки деревянный фаллос. А потом посмотрел на него. — А он не оставит… заноз или… 

Серегил усмехнулся и забрал игрушку из его рук, нарочито медленно потирая кончик. 

— Нет, тали. 

Алек все еще чувствовал себя красным как рак. 

— Алек, — Серегил положил деревянное приспособление обратно на стол. — Все будет нормально. Обещаю, это будет весело. 

— Я не… — Алек отчаянно желал вернуться в их каюту, когда все что у них было — тела друг друга, и Алек никогда не думал о таких вещах. 

— Я знаю. 

Губы Серегила аккуратно накрыли рот Алека, больше успокаивая, чем целуя. 

Алек закрыл глаза и положил руки на грудь Серегила, не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы чувствовать учащающееся биение сердца под своей ладонью. Он ответил на поцелуй, приоткрывая губы и призывая Серегила сделать то же самое, пытаясь заставить его забыть о том, о чем они только что говорили. 

Руки Серегила проскользнули под его тунику и стянули ее с тела. Алек быстро сделал то же самое и едва заметил, как Серегил все-таки схватил тот фаллос, прежде чем завалиться на их постель. 

Серегил потянулся к прикроватному столику и достал масло, в которое окунул пальцы и скользнул ими между ног Алека. Он вновь поцеловал его, пробуя вкус губ, заставляя погрузиться глубже в волны желания и похоти. Кровь Алека забурлила в венах, сердце забилось быстрее, когда пальцы Серегила проникли в него, и он знал, что будет дальше, все, кроме них двоих, было забыто. 

— Алек. 

Алек открыл глаза, услышав звук своего имени, и посмотрел на Серегила, который прерывисто дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы. 

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? 

Да, конечно, он хотел. Как можно было вообще задавать этот вопрос? А потом он вспомнил, что именно задумал Серегил. На секунду задумавшись, он в итоге кивнул. 

— Да. 

Серегил поцеловал его губы, спустился на подбородок, горло, грудь, неумолимо двигаясь вниз, делая то, что Алеку было знакомо. 

— Серегил… — простонал Алек, надавив на его плечи, чтобы он быстрее опустился к его члену. 

Пальцы Серегила исчезли из Алека одновременно с тем, как его губы накрыли головку члена. Несколько секунд Алек чувствовал только напряжение в члене и яйцах, пока Серегил медленно доводил его до разрядки. А потом он почувствовал, как в него проник деревянный фаллос — более твердый, чем член Серегила, и менее знакомый для него. Его тело знало Серегила. И не знала этой игрушки. 

Алек закусил нижнюю губу и почувствовал, что покраснел еще сильнее.   
Серегил оторвался от его члена. 

— Ты так сильно краснеешь, что у тебя даже шея красная. 

Это не помогало. Вот совсем. 

Серегил оставил поцелуй на животе Алека, а рука скользнула к его члену, настойчиво поглаживая. 

— Все в порядке, тали. Нас все еще двое. Ты со мной. 

— Я знаю. — Алек заставил себя оторвать взгляд от потолка и посмотреть в глаза любимого. — Серегил, я не прикасаюсь к тебе. 

— Ко мне? — Серегил ухмыльнулся, вытаскивая из него игрушку и вновь загоняя ее внутрь. — О, я наслаждаюсь этим. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Алек действительно нуждался в чем-то, чтобы отвлечься, и он совсем не был согласен с тем, что Серегил собирался остаться без внимания. 

Изобразив раздражение, Серегил в последний раз обхватил губами член Алека, после чего отстранился и сел. 

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь. 

Он перевернулся, поворачиваясь так, чтобы член Алека был перед его лицом, а его — перед лицом Алека. 

— Тебе ведь понравилось в последний раз? 

На этот раз Алеку было вполне комфортно признать это, и вместо слов он ответил тем, что взял член Серегила в руку и обхватил его губами. Застонав, Серегил вернулся к своему занятию и опустился ртом на член любовника. Он двигал игрушкой внутри Алека снова и снова, до тех пор, пока тот не начал отрывисто дышать, продолжая отсасывать Серегилу. 

Алека начало трясти раньше, чем Серегила. Он чувствовал узел напряжения. Он чувствовал расслабленность. Он чувствовал удовольствие, в котором начал тонуть, и застонал, задыхаясь и отстраняясь от Серегила. Он выгнулся дугой и на всю длину вошел в рот Серегила. 

Тело Алека все еще подрагивало, когда Серегил выпустил его член изо рта. 

— Видишь, тали, это не… 

Алек с силой сжал его ягодицу свободной рукой и снова накрыл его член своим ртом. Теперь не было отвлекающих факторов, все внимание было сосредоточено только на Серегиле, и понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы ауренфэйе застонал и излился в его горло. 

Только после этого он позволил Серегилу отстраниться и вытащить из себя игрушку. Серегил быстро оказался лицом к Алеку и полностью распластался поверх него. 

— И как это было? 

Алек позволил себе слегка покраснеть. 

— Хорошо. 

— Ну, тогда в следующий раз мы сможем быть более смелыми. 

— Серегил… 

— Все со временем, тали, — Серегил поцеловал его и прошептал в самые губы, — все со временем.


End file.
